


Butterflies

by BatGrace



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Dad Tom Hiddleston, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Meetings, Past Tense, Present Tense, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatGrace/pseuds/BatGrace
Summary: How did life become to mundane after living so long with a celebrity?





	1. Still here we are

**Wednesday September 12 2018**

**From:** _Tom H <tomwh@gmail.com> _

**To:** _Maggie Hyde <Maggie.Hyde@schools.co.uk>_

**Subject:** _Girl’s calendar_

_Sent; 2:45pm 12/09/2018_

Hi Dear,

Luke and I are trying to finalise my calendar for the new year. I believe I have added in all the important things but have a look and add anything you please.

I’ll FaceTime when I get to Mum’s place so that the girls can say hi.

Talk tonight,

T x.

 

**From:** _Maggie Hyde <Maggie.Hyde@schools.co.uk>_

**To:** _Tom H <tomwh@gmail.com>_

**Subject:** _RE: Girl’s Calendar_

_Sent; 3:15pm 12/09/2018_

Hi T,

Everything looks great. We should have details about school presentations and plays and what not at the beginning of the year, but other than that it’s all there.

I’m leaving to pick the girls up in about an hour, they’ll be excited.

Talk then,

Mag

* * *

 

 

It hadn’t taken long for Maggie and Tom to fall into this mundane domestic routine with their children after separating 3 years ago. Neither held any ill will toward the other as the split was incredibly amicable and while Tom had dated two or three women since, Maggie hadn’t found the time and was enjoying being a working single Mum.

There had been no fighting or infidelity, Maggie and Tom had simply drifted apart and become different people throughout their relationship.

It had been easy for the couple to decide that their children, Piper who was 4 at the time and Sade who was only 2, should live full time with Maggie to maintain a relatively normal childhood. Maggie was a full-time teacher who only ever travelled for holidays, but Tom being an actor was travelling a lot. Regardless of his job, Tom was a very involved parent and always booked work around raising his children.

As always, Maggie remained at the school until just after 4pm before leaving to collect her children. Piper was now 7 years old and was in her final term of first grade at school. Sadie, having turned 5 only 4 months ago, was now in her final term at preschool and would be heading into kindergarten at the beginning of the next year. At the end of the school day, both girls were accompanied to the after-school care program until Maggie came to collect them 

Upon entering the large hall were the program was run, Maggie looked around for her children. She first spotted Sadie who was playing with the dress ups and began to slowly make her way over, trying to observe her youngest children.

“I’m going to make us all tea now!” Sadie turned away from her friends to make their imaginary tea and came face to face with Maggie.

“Mama!”

Sadie abandoned her role in the game and ran straight into her mother arms.

“Hello, my baby”, Maggie wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter. It always amazed her how her children could put her through hell in the morning, but she could still miss them so terribly during the day.

“Mama, I’m not ready to go home yet! Natalie was going to make a cake to have as a snack later.” Sadie sulked looking towards the kitchen area.

“Well, okay then. You can stay here and I’ll come and pick you up later.” Maggie smiled, “I’ll just tell your dad not to worry about calling since you’re so busy.” Sadie’s head shot up and she gave Maggie a stern look.

Before Sadie could answer, Piper came barrelling over to give Maggie a cuddle.

“Mummy! Can we go home? What time is Daddy calling? Is he coming home now?” A million miles a minute as usual, Piper bombarded Maggie with questions.

“Well you and I are going home so your Dad can ring very soon, but Sadie wants to stay here for cake instead.” Maggie smirked down at her pouting 5-year-old.

“No, Mum! I want to come now!” She cried.

“Okay, well go and grab your things then you two. 

Both girls ran to grab their bags before they exited the program and headed for home. As soon as they walked through the door the girls were instructed to get out of their school clothes and put them in the laundry 

At around 7:45pm when both girls were finally fed and bathed, they all sat down in front of Maggies laptop to FaceTime Tom.

It only took 2 rings before he answered the call and as soon as his face appeared on the screen, the girls went crazy with a variety of emotions.

“Dadda!” Sadie yelled at the laptop. Piper was quiet, while happy to speak with her dad she missed him terribly.

“Hello Darling girl. Piper, my love.” Piper bit her lip, trying to maintain her pout but desperately wanting to be excited.

“I miss you.” She mumbled, before looking to her mother for guidance. Maggie placed a hand on her back and began to rub smooth circles.

“I bet you don’t miss me as much as I miss you both. You’re both so busy with school and Preschool, how could you have any time to miss me?”

Sadie’s mouth widened in shock.

“That’s not true, Dadda! I missed you yesterday at preschool while I was on the swings and I missed you today when I was eating my toast!” She yelled, earning a loud laugh from both adults.

“Such a clever talented girl, my Sadie. My girls, just one more sleep and I’ll be home.” He promised.


	2. I was just costin'

**Tuesday April 6 2010**

_Maggie met Tom when she was still at University studying to be a teacher. The pair had clicked instantly but Tom had to work hard to court Maggie, she wasn’t interested in being with someone that had any sort of celebrity status. She hated the attention._

_The first year of dating had been long and hard as Tom was away often for work and when he was home Maggie was very busy with university work._

_“Darling, why don’t you put your laptop away and have something to eat. You’ve been sitting there all evening and I haven’t even seen you move for the bathroom.” Tom entered Maggie’s bedroom where she was sat cross legged on the bed, text books sprawled around her._

_“Tom, I told you I have three essays’ due in three days. As soon as I finish this one, I have to get straight onto the next one.” Maggie mumbled, not even looking up from her computer._

_Tom had been home for two weeks and though he’d been at Maggie’s apartment every other night, they’d not spent any time together at all. He’d tried to be understanding, he knew how important university was for her, but he just wanted to have at least one conversation with his girlfriend._

_The couple had had a small argument over exactly this just last week. Tom was feeling unappreciated and Maggie was exceptionally stressed. She’d assured him that she had wanted to have him around and had every intention of spending time with him but couldn’t afford to avoid her essays. This didn’t sit well with Tom who assumed this meant that university was always going to be more important that he was and resulted in him storming out of her apartment._

_Maggie wanted desperately to snap at Tom for again not understanding her need to have her work finished but stopped for a moment to take a breath before looking up at the tall lanky man standing at the foot of her bed._

_“Let me get another 200 words down and we’ll have dinner.” Tom smiled and walked out of the room to prepare dinner for them both._

_Maggie had been fighting an anxiety attack all day. Her study load was becoming overwhelming and she was struggling to find a balance that suited her. For the last three nights she had been going to bed hours after Tom and had been crying herself to sleep. Once or twice Tom would stir and search her in the bed, but as far as she was aware, he had no idea._

_At around three am Tom had been asleep for around four hours and Maggie had finally finished, edited and submitted her essay. She didn’t bother cleaning up her kitchen counter, leaving her laptop and books scattered, and headed to bed._

_She could feel her chest begin to tighten as she changed into comfortable sleep clothes and was already fighting off tears as she climbed into the bed. After getting settled, Maggie looked to her right and stared at Tom’s back before she began to silently sob._

_For the fourth time this week, Tom woke to the bed shaking slightly. He knew that Maggie was crying again He slowly rolled over, but this time chose not to even bother pretending to be asleep. He reached out and instantly made eye contact with his hysterical girlfriend. Without saying a word, he scooted closer and pulled her into his arms._

_“You don’t have to keep doing this to yourself.” He whispered._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guessed it! Procrastinating again! I have another assignment due tomorrow night and here I am!
> 
> So if you haven't figured it out by now, the chapters will be going between the present and the past!

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely dabbled in this instead of writing my 1800 word research essay thats due in like 23 hours..


End file.
